


[先楊]貓

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 先寇布與貓共度了一晚。





	[先楊]貓

在結束一天繁重的訓練量後，薔薇騎士連隊的隊員們紛紛排著隊等待使用淋浴間的機會。  
但先寇布一向是個例外，畢竟身為隊長，這點優先特權還是可以擁有的。況且這並不是什麼特別偉大的權利，頂多只是讓他可以提前去赴女性的約會。  
先寇布將身上的汗水與灰塵用熱水沖掉，僅僅在肩上披了條毛巾就走出了淋浴間。所以很多人都看到他背上那一道道像指甲劃過的傷跡。  
「隊長昨晚的床伴一定是名很辣的女士吧，竟然會讓您犧牲自己的背。」調侃自己隊長是部下的義務與權利，目前為止沒有人會放棄。  
「要讓你們遺憾了，不是女人。」先寇布用乾淨的毛巾擦乾自己臉上的水珠，半點也沒覺得羞恥一樣坦蕩地回。  
「不是？」部下們面面相覷，同時想到了人類除了女性的第二個性別，然後打了個寒顫。  
「不僅不是女性，還是隻很可愛的黑色貓咪。」想起昨晚的一切，先寇布嘴角上提。  
「貓……嗎？」  
「是啊，一隻似乎怎樣也睡不飽，特別喜歡往桌上爬，本來以為沒有脾氣，但真正生氣起來卻會撓人的貓。」  
雖然聽起來像是貓的習性，但是又覺得似乎有哪裡不對勁，也許是因為隊長的語氣聽起來實在不像在說一隻貓吧。  
「隊長你養了貓？」從來就沒聽說過先寇布對動物感興趣，人類女性及那位黑髮提督除外。  
「很可惜，是別人家養的貓。」先寇布說完大步離開了他的部下們，終止了這個話題。  
在穿回自己衣服時，布料與背上傷痕相觸時竄上的細微痛感讓他想起昨晚在他身下發出鳴聲的黑髮青年，那帶著啜泣的細微呻吟的確像極了貓叫。  
只是真正的貓可沒有辦法讓他擁抱，也無法滿足人的肉慾。  
先寇布用手指確認了傷痕所在，低聲笑了起來。  
「多虧了您，下官成為不僅活著還升級到將官位置的薔薇騎士連隊隊長，至少讓下官請您一杯酒作為感謝吧。」以這樣的理由將對方帶走，又用酒精堵住了對方的抗議。  
在幾杯烈酒下肚後，青年低聲抱怨起自己被拒絕的辭呈，酒精還是對他的大腦造成了一定影響，望向先寇布的雙眸中蘊含著一絲水氣。  
在那瞬間，先寇布生出了很想親吻對方的衝動，而且他也這樣實行了。  
接下去發生的事簡直是順理成章，酒館附近便宜的旅店成了他們下一個目的地，並且在那裡耗上了很長一段時間。  
黑髮青年的身體比他想的還要柔軟，E式型人種特有的滑膩肌膚撫摸起來的感覺彷彿上好的綢緞讓人愛不釋手。  
他將那位長官伺候的很好，背上的傷痕就是證明。每次那人嗚咽著解放時，先寇布背上總會再多出幾條新的爪痕。  
在被徹底容納進對方體內時，先寇布竟然還產生了一種奇妙的錯覺——這人是為了自己而出生的。就像一柄銳利到傷人傷己的利刃，終於尋覓到了配合的肉鞘。  
他瘋狂地索求，而黑髮青年則是被動地承受他的熱情，直到兩人都精疲力竭。  
「提督，幸好你不是女性，不然我一定會情不自禁地愛上您。」先寇布吻著對方的手指，半開玩笑地說。這中間帶有多少的真實性，只有他自己知道。  
「幸好我不是女性，否則現在一定會擔心你留在我肚子裡的那些東西可能會造成的麻煩。」體力透支的黑髮提督癱在床墊上，閉著眼睛回。  
先寇布大笑著替長官清理滿是黏膩的身體，不過在看見自己的種子從孔洞中流出時，他竟然還感到有些可惜。  
所以在把對方抱進浴室清潔時，他又抱著那隻貓狠狠要了一回……雖然註定無法生根發芽，但總會留點什麼在對方心上。  
他還記得熱水打在他背上，被他壓在牆上的青年仰著脖子任他在鎖骨上啃咬出一個又一個愛痕的模樣，就這樣輕易又坦蕩地將弱點交給了他。  
之後黑髮青年的表現就像是在別人家庭園晃悠了一圈，得到食物後便滿足溜走的貓。  
先寇布目送著對方回去他自己的家園。  
貓是種自由隨性的生物，只有他自己能選擇束縛自己的家在哪，顯然對黑髮青年而言，先寇布身邊並不是他的選擇。  
「真的，提督您不是女性真是太好了……」在無人車離去後，先寇布握緊還殘留著青年體溫的手，用無人聽得見的聲音輕聲說。


End file.
